


Puppy Problems

by Miss_Poison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppies, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Poison/pseuds/Miss_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life is about to be turned upside down again and a way he never expected. And he will definitely be bringing the others along for the ride. Because someone is to be blamed for this even if he doesn't remember who.<br/>Who knew one drunken one night stand could change his life so drastically.<br/>Or<br/>Stiles gives birth and doesn't remember doing the deed with his wolfy baby daddy. And now has three pups who depend on him for everything and he doesn't know who he gets to depend on,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not owe Teen Wolf and really you knew that because if I did there would be a lot more boy/boy and not just a hopeless ship
> 
> I really don't know where this idea came from but here it is.  
> Please Enjoy

Stiles exhaled slowly his breath harsh and forced as another sharp pain took over forcing his body to seize. He gasped and held him stomach waiting for it to pass. He leans against the nearest tree to steady himself before his legs give out because of the pain.   
The pain recedes once again and he is able to stand. Now all he needs to do is get home and that is only if he can find his way there. What was he thinking leaving in the middle of the night to go for a walk? His body was telling him he needed to get out and find somewhere safe and warm.... His house was warm and safe…. so what was his body thinking? Sure there was a lot of junk everywhere and some questionable items noticeable under discarded shirts. But he hasn’t died in there yet, he’d say that’s worth some points towards safety.  
Another sharp pain pierces his body and he is seriously starting to think that he is legit dying....in the middle of a forest, alone cold and in pain.....just GREAT. Again the pain quickly vanishes as fast as it came but before he can continue wandering aimlessly another one hits him and this time it succeeds in forcing him to the ground. He breathes in through the pain trying to force it away with sheer determination and he thinks it works but only for a few short minutes and it's back full force but this time something else follows.  
There is a gush of something and a sudden wetness in his pants. Oh great, he pissed himself.  
Without a second thought he takes off his pants, and throws them off to the side just as another pain starts up again. He grits his teeth trying to hold back a scream that wants to come but he won't allow it.  
Something moves. Inside him he feels something move lower like from his stomach but it stops moving once the pain stops but there is no rest between these pains now and only seconds later it happens again and again and each time that THING goes lower and lower.  
A frightening realization comes to him; it wants out. But what is it? He does have much time to think about this when an overwhelming urge takes over him; the urge to push. It hurts but he follows the urge and bears down as hard as he can and feels the object forced further down. Whatever this thing was it wanted out now and wasn't waiting for Stiles to get his shit together first.   
When the next urges came he pushed long and hard forcing it further and further until it rest heavy against his entrance. Fear coursed through him again. This thing was huge. There was no way it was going to fit.  
When the next pain came he tried not to push fearing by doing would only hurt him more. But his body had other ideas and he bore down unwilling followed by a burning feeling as whatever it is started to make its exit from his body. He bore down even harder the next time; trying to force it out faster.  It hurt like hell but he tried his best to ignore the pain and just get it out. He screamed as his entrance was forced further open than it had ever been.  
Cautiously, he reaches down to where that thing is making its exit to feel whatever it is and is surprised to feel fur and a nose?...Oh my god what was happening to him? He was giving birth that's what...but how? But what to, exactly?  
When the next pai-contraction hits him he bares down with all his might forcing it to slip a little further from his body. Whatever it was obviously was in a hurry to get out and NOW.  
He screamed again as he pushed again and its head forced him further open. It was killing him. It had to be. Males were not meant to give birth but here he was going against nature giving birth to some abomination.  
He bore down hard again and felt it inch further out forcing him wider yet. He kept pushing and felt something give and the pain recedes a bit as his entrance was pushed to its limits. Again he reached down and felt what seems to be a head resting between his legs as the rest of it was still waiting to be born. And soon enough another contraction hit and he was back to forcing this thing out of him. He gasped in pain as yet again his entrance was being forced open as its shoulders made their way through. Tears slips out of his eyes from the pain his body forced to endure as this creature was born from him. After contraction and he bore down with all his might forcing it further and then nothing.  
Stiles gasps as the pain just stopped. He looked down between his legs and his fears were confirmed. What he just gave birth to was definitely not human. He peered closely at the motionless bundle between his legs trying to make out any movement or any sign that it was alive. Before a brief second fear consumed him thinking that his child was dead but then it twitched and there was a whine.  
Cautiously, he reached for the infant and as he did it he actually looked at it for the first time. It was a puppy. He gave birth to a dog. Given it was a lot bigger than an actually newborn pup and was more the size of a premature human infant. But still it was a puppy.   
It was a soft grey colour and covered in fur as a pup should be but how did it get inside him. He brought the pup closer to his chest out of pure instinct and the pup's whines quieted the closer he brought it to his own warmth. Once against his chest the pup began to whine again.  
"What's wrong little one, still cold?" The pup continued to whine and used its small muzzle to sniff around. Somehow it got under his shirt and Stiles gasped in shock as it latched on to a nipple and started to suck.  That was definitely not supposed to happen but the pup seemed to be actually getting something so he let it be and leaned against the tree allowing to pup to drink.  
The last thing he expected was for the contractions to start up again but they did and full force. No breaks between. He bore down with the next contraction and this time he felt as something lined up, with what he suspects to be his birth canal, and start its way down. The further it gets the more Stiles notices how much bigger this one is. He bears down again forcing it lower and this time he gasps but in pleasure as the pup's head pushed right against his prostate causing him to moan in bliss.  
He bears down again forcing the head closer to his entrance and this time he can only moan and gasp as the head parts his entrance and forces it wider and wider open. Once he reaches the widest part of the head its shoulders slam into his prostate leaving him breathless and he almost drops the first pup. He revels in the sheer fullest he feels at this moment as the pup fills him to the absolute brink and he just wants to stay like this for a little while longer but his pup seems to have other ideas as another contraction hit forcing him to bare down again and the head is out.  
Stiles whimpers at the emptiness and bares down as soon as the next contraction hit trying to reach that fullest again. And the shoulders don't disappoint as they force him wide again leaving him breathless and close the edge. And he can't help himself as he races down between his leg and pushes a finger in beside the pup and then another and another. He doesn't know if this is to help the pup out or to help himself off but either way the added stretch had him almost writhing in pleasure.  
Reluctantly he removes his fingers and looks around. Quickly he tried to find somewhere to put the first pup where it would be safe. He spots a hollow at the base of a tree behind him so he takes off his shirt carefully and wraps the pup in it and places it inside just as the next contraction hits. The burn of the stretch from the pup entering the world from his body feels so good that he can't help as another moan breaks through his lips as the pup slips completely from his body and onto the dirty ground.  
Without hesitation this time, he picks it up gently and wipes the gunk from its face. This pup was a bit bigger than the first and was completely black. He smiled as it whined in search of its first meal and he carefully redirected its head in the right direction. He sighed in relief as it latched on but then the contractions start up again and he sets the pup aside with its sibling. The first pup quickly shifts to nuzzle into its siblings warmth. Stiles smiles down on the furry little bundle, HIS furry little bundle, before preparing to deliver another one.  
How many of these are inside him?  
He is writhing again when this pup starts to crown but this little one seems to want to take its time as it retracts back within him. He moans and bears down hard with the contraction but still doesn’t make any progress.  
He needs to get it out.  
He bears down again and this time when the head starts to emerge he slips in two fingers on either side of the small head. He winces at the added stretch and finally feels the head part his entrance further and move outwards with each push. The head leaves him completely and he removes his fingers to brace himself with his arms so he can bear down better on the pup. It only takes a few more strong for the pup the slip completely from him and onto the ground.  
Stiles lets his head fall back while he catches his breath. Hopefully he is done now.  
He looks to his side where the first two are sleeping peacefully. He sits up carefully and reaches for his newest pup. The pup is completely white and also completely motionless. It is definitely the smallest of the trio and it doesn’t look as healthy as the other two did. No little whines or whimpers.  
A whine of his own escapes his mouth as he holds the tiny still body in his hands.  
“No no no no no no nooooo! Come on little guy.” Stiles begged.  
This was not going to happen; he didn’t just go through all that work to lose this one. Even though he didn’t understand what was happening to him before didn’t mean he wanted them dead. He was just scared. His mind was going wild thinking of anything he knew to save this tiny life.  
He needed a doctor… no this was a puppy that needed help. Puppies don’t go to the doctor because bringing a pup to a hospital wouldn’t go over well. No, animals go to the vet for help… Deaton… Deaton was a vet he could save his baby.  
“Hang in there little guy, daddy’s going to get you some help.” He slips out of his sweater and his shirt quickly follows. Grabbing his shirt he crumples it and uses it to clean himself off the best he can before putting his pants back on. Quickly he throws the filthy shirt to the side.  
He holds the tiny motionless pup close to his chest. The tiny pup makes a watery cough and hiccups before whining quietly.  
“Don’t give up on me pup.” Stiles whined. He picks up his sweater from where it dropped and carefully pulls it back over his head. Then very gently slips the tiny pup into the large pocket to keep it warm. A soft whine brings his attention back to the hollow tree base. Two pairs of bright eyes meet his expectantly.  
Stiles eyes widen at the sight of his two larger pups. They look around the age of his neighbour’s puppies when they were around a month old. Eyes open, alert, and look capable of walking all ready. Not at all like the helpless newborns a little over an hour old.  
“Come.” Two little tails wagged excitedly at him before hopping out from beneath the tree and waddling over to him on their unsteady legs.  
Before they have the time to reach him he takes a step backwards and watches as they rush forward to follow him.  
“Come on little guys, follow daddy.” He wanted to bend down and congratulate his little ones for finding their feet but he didn’t have the benefit of time. One of his pups needed him and he needed to save him.  
He turns around slowly and takes a few steps towards where his house might be. After a few steps and stopped to feel four paws clawing at his calves. He smiles down at them and continues walking now that he is confident they are following him.  
It only takes him a few minutes to find his house. Once inside he carefully picks up the pups and brings them into his room. He drops the two healthy pups gently on his bed and carefully he removes the third pup from his pocket.  
For a moment he almost panics because he doesn’t see any sign of breathing. After a few long seconds he sees slight movement of the chest. That small sign of life is enough to get him back into action.  
First he grabs a fresh shirt to wrap the pup in and grabs the keys to his Jeep and stuffs them into his pocket. Then he quickly scans the room for something to contain the other two in until he gets back. He quickly spots a laundry basket hiding under some clothes. Grabbing it quickly and arranging a few sweaters and stuff inside to keep them warm, he picks up the other two and places them inside.  
With all three pups accounted for he goes out to his jeep and packs them all in.  
“Hey no!” He says when he noticed the pups trying to escape the basket. Their ears perk up at his voice and stop their climb. “Stay.”  
Wow these pups are a lot more obedient then he remembers his neighbors’ ones being. Must be his genes kicking in.  
He laughs and them remembers why he was in his jeep in the first place. He carefully takes the pup out of his pocket again checking to make sure it was still alive. Sighing with relief when it’s eyes slowly blinked open at him.  
“Hang in there. I’ma get you help.”  
The sun was already starting to peak over the horizon as he backed out of his driveway.  
The drive to the vet’s office is too far of a drive but this time it felt like it took forever before he was pulling in in-front of the office.  
The door to his jeep flies open and he is banging on the door of the office, hoping some higher power is listening and takes pity on his poor soul and saves his pup’s tiny life.  
“Please God!”  
“Deaton! Open up, please be here!” He yelled. “Please don’t not be here the one time in your life when I need you most!”  
A small whine came from his precious little bundle at his upset voice and then something wet is touching his hand. He looks down at the pup and sees it giving his hand little kisses... it was trying to comfort him.. It was so weak that it could barely move and was upset because Stiles was and it wanted to comfort him?  
He turns away from the door to look at his jeep and sure enough his other two pups were in the window and looked to be whining as well.  
“Stiles?”  
He whipped around at the voice and sees his bestfriend.  
“Scott! Buddy! Thank you God!” He squeezed past his friend through the now open door.  
“Why were you yelling outside? Why are you even awake this early? You’re never awake this early.” Scott laughed.  
“Save him.” Stiles brought attention to the pup.  
Scott looked down at the small bundle in Stiles’ arms. He reached to take it from Stiles who took a step back eyes wide. Panic filled him at the thought of someone else touching his pup.  
“Stiles...” Scott said calmly sensing Stiles’ panic. “I can’t save him without touching him first.”  
“But- I... Can’t... He’s mine... No... Have to...” He can feel a panic attack closing in on him. Make=ing his word come out through gasps.  
Scott left the room Stiles noticed as the panic left with his friend. Wait a second, he needed him to save his pup!  
Scott appears in the doorway again followed closely by Deaton, Scott was telling him something and the vet’s brow furrowed.  
“Stiles, Scott says you have someone who needs our help.” The vet says calmly trying to keep Stiles calm as well. “Could you show me my patient?”  
He loosens his hold on his pup and holds it out slightly so the vet could see it.  
“It looks to have some trouble breathing. That’s very serious and I can help it but you need to give it to me so I can do my job.” He says just as calmly as before.  
The panic sets in again. “No... Mine... It’s my pup!”  
The pup starts making small sounds of distress in response to Stiles’. Stiles evens out his breathing and brings his pup closer to his face making small sounds that seem to calm it. Deaton watches this exchange with interest and then his eyes widen with realization.  
“Yes, that’s your pup Stiles and right now it is very weak and needs help you can’t give it. I promise to take good care of your pup. I’ll be so very careful. So can I..” Deaton lowered his voice even more to sound as little threatening as possible. He slowly held out his hands towards Stiles ready to cradle the small bundle.  
Stiles looked down at the pup in his arms and sees how hard it is struggling to breath. A tear slips from his eye, his pup was hurting... He looked back at Deaton who was still standing silently waiting.  
Slowly he walked towards the vet and transferred the small bundle from his arms to Deaton’s. Deaton smiled and carefully cradled the bundle in his arms. “Let’s go into the examination room where all the equipment I need is.”  
Scott and Stiles followed him. His friend kept looking at him but Stiles couldn’t take his own eyes off his pup.  
It was just a blur of movement. Deaton working and sometimes saying something to Scott. Then Scott would give him something, and he would keep working. He would occasionally say something to Stiles but he couldn’t focus on the words. Because he was too busy focusing on every movement his pup made.  
Then finally Deaton is picking up the sedated pup and handing him back to Stiles. He carefully take his pup back into his arms and clutches it to his chest. His pup is back where it belongs.  
“It’s a girl by the way.”  
“Huh.” Stiles looked away from his precious little pup at the voice.  
“Your pup, she’s a girl.” Deaton smiled.  
My little girl... She’s beautiful. “So she’s going to be okay then?”  
“She is going to be fine. Just give her some time to regain her strength.” Deaton  
“Shouldn’t it be put in a kennel here to recover, you know where we can keep a close eye on it?” Stiles panic starts to set in again with each word his friend speaks. They want to steal his little girl from him.  
“No... No Stiles. You can take her with you. That’s where she belongs.” Deaton quickly says getting Stiles to calm down again.  
“But Deaton-”  
“No Scott, that is what will happen. No one is going to take Stiles’ pup except for Stiles.” He turns back to Stiles. “Stiles, I already called Derek, he is on his way?”  
“Why?” Both him and Scott say.  
“This has nothing to do with the pack. It’s just an abandoned pup that Stiles found.” Scott said looking to Stiles for back up. Stiles wasn’t looking at him any longer and seemed very interested in the floor. Damn floor why you got to be so sexy.  
Does him giving birth in the middle of the forest have something to do with the pack? Seems everything weird that happens in his life does, so it would only make sense that this to had something to do with them.  
“Stiles?” Scott was now worried, what was going on?  
“Maybe Derek should be here...” Stiles doesn’t look up from the floor.  
“Well good that you think so since I’m already here.” Stiles’ head darts behind him and his eyes meet Derek. “Now Deaton why did you call me and it better be a really good reason to wake me this early.”  
Derek stood there arms crossed and looking rather upset that he had to be there.  
“I just thought that as alpha you might want to meet the newest member o your pack.” Deaton smiles at Stiles then down to his little girl. Derek follows Deaton’s gaze, at first he looked very confused then he sees who Stiles is holding and shock takes over his face.  
“Stiles... How?...what?” It’s nice sees him stumbling for his words for once, Stiles thinks, if only it didn’t have something to do with what was going on with him. Derek looked back at Deaton for some sort o explanation.  
“Well from my examination of this little girl I am guessing she is only a few hours old. Am I right Stiles?” Stiles nodded. “She had some trouble breathing and I was able to correct that and I believe she will be fine. Stiles was very helpful and worked with us very nicely but thankfully the pup is back in its parent’s arms where it belongs.”  
Deaton didn’t seem to weirded out by what was going on and neither did Derek he only looked shocked. Scott was the only one in the room who didn’t seem to know what was going on.  
Should he tell them about his other two pups? Maybe Deaton could tell him their gender too and then he could name them.  
“Stiles and the pup will need to come live with me. She-?” He looked at Stiles to make sure he was using the right pronoun. Derek smiled but caught him and replaced it with his usual grimace. “She will need to be around the pack to grow the bonds she’ll need to be comfortable around us.”  
“Wait don’t I get a say in this?” They didn’t think that maybe Stiles didn’t want to move. Who were they to make decisions for me? He can make his own choices because nobody knew better what his pup needed more then him!  
His body tensed as he grew more upset and his little girl, who woke up from the sedatives, started to whine and make little growling sounds at whatever was upsetting her Stiles.  
Panic appeared in Derek’s eyes, he needed to make this right or the pup would never trust them because they upset her mama. The pup would rely solely on now Stiles reacted to new people to decide if she should trust them.  
“Yes Stiles, you get to decide, because you know best.” Derek pleaded hoping to calm Stiles. His words seem to have the desired effect and Stiles relaxed. “But Stiles, don’t you think that she will need to trust us too?”  
“I guess...” Stiles replied slowly.  
“But she won’t leave your side, so how is she going to get to know the pack if she is never around them?”  
This made Stiles think. Yes, his pups would need to be around the pack to learn how to behave like good pups. And they would need a pack when they were older. So it did make sense to move into the pack-house. It was his choice and that sounded like the best one.  
“Looks like I’m moving!” Stiles smiled. Derek let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. This was good.  
They talked a little about how things would work when he moved in and the arrangements. And after a bit they started to leave to prepare to move Stiles’ thing tonight.  
Stiles smiled down at his little girl who was nuzzling as close as she could get to him. Her brother(s) and/or sister(s) would be happy to see their sister again. Stiles froze. Shit he didn’t mention the others to Deaton or Derek yet.  
“What about my other pups?” Derek froze in the doorway and Deaton’s eyes were wide shock clearly shining through.  
“Other pups, Stiles? Did you have more then one?” Deaton asked carefully like he didn’t think it was possible.  
“Yes, I had three.” Derek turned around to face Stiles disbelief etched into his features.  
“Three?” Derek whispered to himself.  
“Yeah, except they looked completely healthy so my attention was on this little girl who was barely alive. I had to save her, I couldn’t think of much else.” He felt really bad for leaving his newly-born pups by themselves for this long. They must be so lonely. Worry invaded his head and he ran outside to his jeep.  
“Pups!” Two heads appeared in his window. They were making little whining sounds and looked to be trying hard not to jump out the window to him.  
He opened the door and two pups jumped out. He crouched down to meet them at their level. And he got a face full of puppy. They whined because they missed him and kept licking his face to make sure he knew it too.  
“I’m here. I’m here. Stiles got you.” Eventually they were content with the amount of kisses he got and crawled down underneath him between his legs and snuggled close.  
He smiled at their silliness.  
Somebody cleared their throat making him look back up. Three shocked faces looked back at the small family.  
“Stiles you had three pups?”  
“Yeah, I already said that.”  
“No you don’t understand Stiles. Having one is normal, two is rare, but three that is virtually unheard of. This is a miracle!” Deaton tried to get closer to the pups to get a better look but they hid behind his legs trusting their mama to keep them safe.  
“Okay... So what now?”  
That got Derek out of his shock and the mask of indifference back. “You go home and pack and then we go back to my place and unpack.”  
“Does it have to be today? I’m kind of exhausted and really want a nap.”  
“Yes , Stiles-”  
“What Derek was going to say is; Yes, Stiles after what you went through you need to rest. And he thinks you’ll be able to sleep more soundly at his house. And Scott and the others will bring your stuff there.” Deaton smiled and shared a look with Derek.  
Derek just makes a noise of agreement and gets back into the jeep on the drivers side. Stiles doesn’t even argue and just gathers up his pups and gets in the other side.  
Derek drives away leaving a still confused Scott and a smiling Deaton in the rear-view mirror. The pups in his lap blink sleepily up at him slowly leaning forward to rest their heads on his chest, falling asleep. Stiles smiles again feeling himself do the same.  
But when he wakes up he is finally going to get some answer to why this happened.


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained to the pack. And the question of "Who's the father?" gets thrown around and by the end everyone has more questions then what they started with

“Everybody just calm down.” Derek tried saying again but it had the same effect as the last time and seemingly falling on deaf ears.  
“Why did Scott and Isaac bring all of Stiles things here?”  
“Why are there puppies? And why can’t we touch them?”  
“What is going on?”  
“Do we get pets now? Because I want a cat!”  
“Erica, do you not hear what a terrible idea that is?”  
“Why does Stiles smell weird?”  
“What’s going on..?”  
“Derek why is Deaton coming here?”  
“Are you going to explain anything?”  
“EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Derek what is going on?” Scott said finally having enough his eyes flaring and everybody shut up.  
“Thanks Scott, I would explain everything but I think it would be better to wait for Stiles to wake up and Deaton to arrive.” Derek said. “Until then all you need to know is yes Stiles is going to be living here until further notice and no you can not under any circumstance touch the pups.”  
With that being said everyone started talking at once. The girls were upset because they couldn’t play with the puppies (so were some and the guys) and everybody wanted answers now. The situation was all very confusing.  
But not soon enough Deaton is walking in carrying some bags with him. He places the bags gently on the ground and looks around.  
”So where is Stiles?” He asked.  
“He’s still asleep-”   
“No I’m not.” Stiles voice came from the stairs, shocking everyone. How did he get down the stairs without being noticed in a house full of werewolves.  
“Oh good Stiles you’re awake. Did you rest like I told you to?”   
“I managed to, but it is a little more difficult getting comfortable when sharing a bed with two bouncing pups who don’t seem to need sleep.” Panic crossed Stiles features at the thought. “They do sleep, right?”  
“Yes they sleep, and eat and poop just like regular pups.”  
“But they’re not though... Regular that is?” Stiles walked into the living room followed closely behind by two pups desperate to keep up with their mama.  
“No Stiles they aren’t. But you knew that much sees as how you... acquired them.”  
“Well yeah, but that’s all I know. I don’t know how or why. I’m honestly still in shock by all of this.”  
Erica looked like she was going to say something but one look from Derek shuts her up. This was Stiles’ time. They would get their answers later.  
“Stiles you honestly don’t know how this happened?”  
“None, I thought I was dying. When I realized what was actually happening I was still freaked because that isn’t a thing I thought I needed to be worried about.” Stiles was starting to get frustrated with the lack of clarity he was getting. The pups easily pick up on this and start to whine and paw at his legs trying to get closer.   
Stiles feels them and looks down. He forgot that he can’t get upset without them getting upset now too. He was that great at keeping his emotions in check and now he was responsible for the emotions of three more. How is that fair?   
He sighs and sits down on the floor so they can reach him. As soon as his butt touches the ground he has a lap full of puppy. His pups squeeze in as close to him as they could manage and lay still when they find a position they are comfortable with.  
“Wow they seem to adore you Stiles, what’d you do cover yourself in bacon?” Jackson laughed which soon followed by a thud as Derek’s hand collided with his head.  
“Stiles, this next question is going to be a bit embarrassing.” He continued after a minute without any protest. “Do you remember which werewolf you had sex with about two months ago?”  
Somebody dropped something and it hit the floor with a loud crash startling the pups. But Stiles was too busy processing what Deaton said to care. Instead he just pets his pups gently until they settle.  
Sex with a werewolf? The only werewolves he knows and would think about touching were in this room and he definitely didn’t remember going down that path. Sex with friends... No that didn’t happen. So someone else then. Stiles was at a loss he couldn’t even remember the last time he got laid and he was pretty sure it was not two months ago.  
“I didn’t.”  
“You did Stiles. The proof that you did is right there in your arms. Your their mother so somebody else has to be their father.”  
“What the fuck! Stiles was pregnant and gave birth to puppies.”  
“Were-pups to be exact. They will eventually shift into their human forms when they are old enough not to rely completely on their mother.”  
“Mother? What the heck.” Scott looked to be in shock staring at his friend who seemed to of gotten himself into something again. Stiles is a mother, how on earth did something like this happen?  
Deaton studied Stiles’ face a little longer and seemed to realize Stiles was telling the truth. “Stiles you really don’t remember..”  
“I really don’t, and I highly doubt it happened in the first place. That doesn’t sound like something I would do! And why are you only asking me? Like you said it’s a two-way street, somebody else was there!”   
With Stiles’ words what was going on started to sink in. Scott looked up around around the room looking for any signs who the other person was.   
Everybody else was doing the same. Lydia narrowed her eyes and studied each guy before moving on to the next. Isaac looked so confused looked to be trying to piece things together in his mind. Jackson just looked disgusted at the idea but there was a hint of something else hiding in his eyes. Derek just looked accusingly at everyone.  
“What was that?” Stiles jumped up and his pups tumbled onto the floor; shocked but unharmed.   
“I didn’t hear anything.”  
Stiles stood silently listening. Then he heard it again. “There it is again! I’m not crazy you heard it too right.”  
“Just sounded like some animal, probably came from outside.”  
Maybe but it sounded a lot like a whine. Like a pup crying out for its mama. His eyes widen. Oh.  
He made a dash for the stairs faster than he knew he could. He pups tried to follow but couldn’t figure out how the stairs worked. So they just stood at the bottom whining and whimpering for their mama.  
“What’s up with him?” Someone asked.  
“No Lydia, don’t try to comfort the pups. You’ll only distress them more and ruin any chance of bonding with them.”  
“But they’re crying?!?”  
“And Stiles will come to comfort them when he does whatever made him leave so quickly.”

Two tiny eyes open. Still very weak from the chaos of her first day she looks around instantly seeking mommy. It doesn’t take her long to figure out mommy wasn’t close by. This fact filled her small body with coldness. She was all alone.   
Alone was bad.   
Alone was danger.  
Where was mommy?   
Why did mommy leave her?  
Was mommy coming back?  
She let out a small weak cry calling for her mommy. Mommy would hear her and he would come back. She kept crying out with all the energy she could gather.   
Her body wouldn’t move like she needed it to. Had to find mommy.  
Mommy is safe.  
Mommy come back.  
Mommy won’t leave.  
Mommy.....  
A familiar touch and smell surrounds her as hands pick her up from her bed to cradle her close. Her cries quieted as soon as she was touched. Forgetting instantly that her mommy was ever gone.  
MOMMY!!!!!   
“Hush, hush. Mama’s here. Don’t cry. Mama’s got you.”  
“Mama is so so sorry for leaving you alone. I will never do that again.”  
She nuzzled closer to her mommy’s warmth this felt the best. She felt so safe. Mommy was the best.   
“I’m a bad mama, but I think I can learn to be better.”  
Yes, mommy was the best. 

Stiles cradled his smallest to his chest comforting her. He has only been a parent for one day and he already failed one of his pups. When he woke up this morning he noticed that his smallest was still asleep on her basket wrapped snugly in a blanket to keep her warm. She couldn’t sleep in the bed with him and the other pups because she was so small and weak and he was afraid that either him or one of the other pups would accidentally hurt her in their sleep.  
And when he woke up and saw she was still asleep he didn’t want to wake her because she needed all the rest she could get to regain her strength.  
Now he felt so bad. She must of been so scared and lonely when she woke up and noticed Stiles wasn’t there.  
He knelt down to grab her blanket which was just Stiles’ shirt the he tore the seam of one side. He wrapped it around her again he looked down to make sure she was comfortable and noticed she was nodding off again. Stiles smiled and turned to go and return to the others.  
His legs where crowded immediately and being scratched as the two older pups tried to climb closer. He reached his empty hand down to gently pet both pups before returning to his spot on the floor.  
“No pup, not now you might hurt your little sis.” He said when his pups tried to climb back onto his lap. They looked confused by him preventing them from getting closer.   
When he was confident that they wouldn’t just jump onto his lap again he lowered his arm revealing his little girl’s sleeping face.  
The second oldest pup cautiously crawled closer and it was inches from its sister. It looked to Stiles first before continuing. Stiles just smiles and nods. With the approval from Stiles it moves closer to sniff the bundle in his lap. Soon the second pup comes close as well the investigate. They are both gentle and don’t wake her and soon they too settle down resting just their heads on his lap.  
“So there is three of them?”  
“Yeah, this little girl is a lot weaker than the other two so I left her asleep up in my room.”  
“How did you hear her? We did too but didn’t think anything of it..”  
“That’s because Stiles’ senses and instincts will be slightly enhanced and tuned in the his pups.” Deaton explained walking closer to Stiles trying to get a better look at the other two pups he hasn’t examined. “That way if one of the pups are in distress Stiles will hear them and his instincts will demand him to fix whatever is wrong.”  
“Oh cool, so the tiny one is a girl?”  
“Yep.”  
“What are the other two?”  
“Oh, I haven’t checked yet.” Stiles moves his attention to his oldest pup and picks it up carefully so he doesn’t disturb his little girl’s sleep. He quickly checks the first and then the second and smiles.  
“Looks like I have I have two big boys and one little girl.”  
“What are their names?”  
“I haven’t thought that far yet. This parenthood thing is all really new to me and I’m taking one step at a time.”  
“What about Haley, I like that name.”  
“Oh, Jesse.”  
“Maximum.”  
They all start throwing out names they like. Act like it was there job to do so.  
“I’ll figure out names, on my own... Because they are MY pups.” Stiles said the end coming out as a low growl that was quickly followed by three smaller growls.  
Everyone promptly shut up.  
“Stiles..” Derek said softly. He needed to calm Stiles’ instincts because the pups are always learning from Stiles. And anyone who Stiles showed aggression like this to the pups watched and absorbed this knowledge and it would be a lot harder for them to bond with the pups later on. So they couldn’t give Stiles any reason not to be at ease around them. Because if Stiles was at ease around them so would the pups be.  
“What?” Stiles said still guarded and stiff.  
“The pack was only trying to be helpful, not trying to claim and rights to your pups.”  
Stiles relaxed slightly and cuddled his pups closer silencing their tiny growls as they relaxed into their mama’s touch.  
“I want to talk to Deaton,” Stiles said. “Alone.”  
“Of course Stiles, let’s go to your room and the pack will go outside and keep busy.” Deaton smiled and started for the stairs.  
Stiles gathered up his pups and waited. No one else moved. No no no if they stayed they would hear everything, and there were some thing he didn’t want them to know.   
His eyes met Derek’s for a few before his eyes widened with realization and he nodded.  
“Why are you all still sitting on your lazy asses? Well I guess you wouldn’t mind then that training will be doubled for today.”  
The pack groaned but quickly left the room.  
~  
“I hoped I was able to help clear a few things up for you Stiles.” Deaton said walking for the door.  
“My head stopped spinning so I think you must of.” He joked.  
“Yes... Well this is all very scary even to parents who were prepared.” The vet smiled. “You are doing very well considering you had no preparation. And your quick thinking saved your little girl’s life.”  
“Well I better get going, I have other patients waiting for me.”   
“Bye Doc and thank you.” Stiles said. “For everything.”  
The vet nodded and left.  
Stiles looked through the front door and saw an almost dead pack sprawled across the lawn. He laughed when a completely unfazed Derek jogs into view to see Deaton off. Derek must of put the pack through hell. Stiles was really glad that he didn’t have to survive that again. Only once did he ask Derek to be a part of the training and he couldn’t breathe right for two weeks after that. At the time he thought Derek was trying to kill him and maybe he was but he never again wanted to join. No thank you, he liked his lungs where they were thank you very much.  
A Week later  
“At least you little ones listen to me.” The pup tilts his head at Stiles voice. “You listen to your mama. Unlike some other people...”  
Stiles laid back on the floor and his pups curled up to his sides.  
“ ‘Stiles shouldn’t you do this?’ ‘It would be better for the pups if you did this.’ ‘here, let me do that for you.’ Because Stiles is a cripple now and doing anything on his own. I didn’t see them tripping over each other a last week to help me.” Stiles huffed.   
What part of him being a parent makes him a cripple? He was just as capable as he was before! And he’d be damned if he was going to let this keep going like this.  
Sure, all the help he is getting is awesome and he doesn’t need to con one of them to help him prepare food anymore. Erica and Isaac are practically glued to him. Every time he turns around there they were ready to help the second they noticed he was going to do anything.  
And it was so frustrating! He liked his space and needed to do things on his own.  
Scott tip-toed around him and treated him like he was some wild animal that could pounce at any second. All those years of best friendship mean nothing and suddenly Scott doesn’t know how to treat him. Honestly he thought Scott would be the person who would act like nothing changed. But no, Scott had to go make thing awkward and tense.  
Jackson avoids Stiles completely. Leaving the room every time he enters or ignoring his existence when they had to be in the same room like for pack things... Bonding, meetings and such...  
The others also acted differently but nothing so extreme. They would offer to help him and laugh at jokes and pun he said when they never found him that funny before.  
And Derek.... Stiles groaned... Derek was the worse of them all. He was completely changed. The sourwolf he knew is gone, and in its place is this man who is actually ‘nice’. Stiles shivered. That felt even too weird to think.   
Gone is all the friendly teasing... Well mostly friendly teasing. And whenever Stiles tried to start one of their banters Derek just smiles and agrees with Stiles even though he can see the disagreement is Derek’s eyes.  
But at the same time this new Derek is the only reason he still has his sanity. Derek watches him all day and can tell when Stiles is at his limit with the pack’s ‘help’ and steps in and shoos them out or tells them it is time to train.   
He almost feels bad for them with the amount of training they’ve had to endure but if they were training he got some time to himself.   
Someone pulling on his pant leg brings him out of his thoughts. He smiles when he sees it’s his little girl. Her strength is back completely and now she can keep up with her brothers but mostly chooses not to. They are still bigger then her and their play gets a little to rough.  
“Angel, what’s up?” He brings his little princess to his chest were she immediately snuggles under his chin but not before gifting his nose with small kisses.  
The pups are now three weeks old and they keep their mama on his toes. His boys tend to get into more then his little Angel does. They still follow him everywhere and get anxious whenever they can’t see him. Deaton says this is normal though and will last until they are a year old.  
Angel is a snuggler and easily will choose to stay curled up beside or on Stiles over wrestling her brothers.  
Dax and Cass on the other hand always are on the go. They still stay close to Stiles but that doesn’t stop them from chasing each other and wrestling. It is really annoying but Stiles can’t be mad at those furry little faces of theirs.  
He notices that someone is lurking just outside his door. And honestly he isn’t surprised, none of the wolves seem to get enough of his presence lately. He sighed.  
“Stop lurking and just come in already.”  
The movement on the other side on the door stopped as whoever it was decided whether or not to come in. It doesn’t take them long to decide because soon enough the door is opening further and someone walks in.  
“Isaac. What brings you to my humble abode?” He looks up at him from his place on the floor.  
Isaac says nothing instead moves across the room the Stiles’ bed and sit down.  
Stiles rolls his eyes and closes his eyes again returning to his thoughts.  
A few minutes roll by easily. But then the creaking starts. Stiles trying hard he swears he does but how does that boy not know how to sit still. Stiles cracks his eyes open and sees Isaac fidgeting on the bed.  
“Isaac...” The name comes out more of a growl then he meant it to. Still it does it job and the creaking stops.  
Stiles sighs again and sit up. Isaac’s eyes are wide and remind him of a kid caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing by the parent. He knows this look. Stiles perfected this look, god knows he has done a lot of stupid shit and was caught.  
“Obviously you have something on your mind, so speak.” He watches the other teen look everywhere but Stiles.  
Angel snuggles closer while his boys lay by his side not taking their eyes off Isaac.  
Isaac clears his throat and opens his mouth to say something but just as quickly shuts it and leaves the room.  
“Well that was weird.” Stiles says scratching behind Angel’s ears.   
He picks Angel up as he stands.   
He turns and heads out towards the kitchen. Because heaven forbid someone else make actual food.  
He grimaced at the memory of Isaac’s attempt at cooking. He swears the concoction could of got up and walked if Stiles would of let it live long enough. No, instead he dumped that things in the sink and scalded it with hot water until no trace was left. Then he ordered pizza, making sure to order one with Isaac favorite toppings to help cheer him up. After all he did try his best.  
He put Angel down in a basket that Lydia bought with a cushion and bow that was for the pups to lay in so they were out of the way when Stiles cooked. Angel settled down and her brothers settled in beside her.  
Stiles smiled down at his pups.   
He starts gathering all the things he’ll need to make lasagna  
“Stiles?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Sure, why not?” Stiles sighs putting down the bowl. And moves to sit across from Derek.  
Derek furrows his brow. “No, not here.”  
“Then where?”  
“Come with me.”  
“Aren’t you afraid the pups might hurt your precious car?”  
“No.” He replies. “Get in.”  
“Alright, but don’t get mad when I say I told you so.” Stiles mumbled and ushered the pups into the car. After all three pups settle down in the back Stiles gets in the passenger seat. 

They drive for awhile and Stiles can feel himself drifting off. It was late and plus the pups don’t let him sleep in like he used to.  
A hand on his shoulder wakes him. Instinctively his eyes travel to the back where he sees his pups and curled together sleeping. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked back at Derek.   
“Where are we?” Stiles yawns. He looks out the window to see they are in the middle of nowhere. He doesn’t see anything around that could give his any idea where they are.  
“Away.”  
“Wow way to be vague.” Stiles says. “Why did you bring me here?”  
“We needed to talk and I didn’t want the others to overhear.”  
“Okay... Then talk Sourwolf.”  
And few minutes go by in complete silence.  
“Great talk. Can we go back now?”  
“Stiles...”  
“What? You said you wanna talk and then you just sit there not saying anything. I do have things I need to do   
“You need to figure out who the pups’ father is.”  
“What?”Stiles’ eye widen at the suddenness of what Derek just said and he looks a said Alpha in shock.  
“I mean it Stiles, I in no way doubt your ability as a parent. But there is going to be things you can’t teach them. Wolf things.”  
“I helped Scott with his ‘Wolf things’ so why can’t I help MY pups.”  
Small whines come from the back as the pups sense their mum’s agitation. Derek hears them and knows if he doesn’t calm Stiles down, the pups will start acting aggressively towards him.   
“Yes of course you can, but you are going to need their father to guide you.”  
Stiles goes quiet and so do the pups. He turns to look out the window to calm himself. Honestly he was curious as to who the father was but at the same time that would make things so awkward. What if it was Scott? Scott was his best friend so there was no way he could of accidentally had sex with him. Right?   
What about Jackson? Oh please no.  
Isaac? He’s not bad looking and really sweet but he could even picture having sex with him. Cuddling? Sure. But not sex.  
Then there was Dere- no no no no not even going to think down that road. Never happened.. Don’t picture it Stiles. Don’t do it. DON’T!  
Too late....

R.I.P.   
Stiles’s Mind  
Beloved part of person   
Taken too soon by an image that burned   
Every last living cell  
Will be missed dearly

Now a moment of silence  
....  
.......  
.........  
.....  
...  
..  
“Stiles.”  
Moment disrespected -_-  
Stiles took a deep breath and turned back towards Derek.  
“Does it have to be the father?”  
“What?”  
“Does it have to be the father on the pups who has to help teach them?”  
“Yes, it does.” Derek replies. “They will recognize his scent and it will help them to trust him more easily. If any other wolf were to try they would react badly.”  
Stiles groaned and let his head hit the dashboard. Ow...  
“Why didn’t you want to talk about this back at the house?”  
“Because the topic of who is the father is still something that makes the others uncomfortable. Plus I didn’t want to be constantly interrupted by your eager little helpers who pop up every few seconds.”  
Stiles groaned again and glared at Derek when he smirked.  
“Let’s head back.” Derek says and starts up the car again.  
“And Derek?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I told you so.”  
“Told me wha-?” He stopped and sniffed. “Reeally? Couldn’t of waited..” He mumbled.  
This time it was Stiles who was smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had some tough things to deal with and mentally was up to writing. But now it's here and done and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.  
> So did you like it? Love it?  
> Tell me your thoughts they make me smile <3

**Author's Note:**

> So that just happened... yeah so do you guys want another chapter or nah?  
> Let me know what you thinks


End file.
